


上善若水

by Bunsen Burner (Sheng)



Series: 上善若水 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Bunsen%20Burner
Summary: 大B活動文。
Relationships: 展銳鋒／江若水
Series: 上善若水 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626967
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	上善若水

《失敗》

他朝手裡呵出一口熱氣，雙掌互相摩擦，等前頭的顧客離開，他上前拉開保溫箱，取出一瓶溫熱的阿華田。

等他結完帳，回頭尋找同樣加班的同事，對方早已坐在便利商店附設的桌椅朝他招手。

他捧著阿華田坐到對方身側，他不急著打開易開罐，而用雙手握著阿華田，讓溫熱的鐵罐溫暖自己的掌心。

時序是暖冬，但鄰近半夜，加班到底出來的唯一娛樂，也只是進便利商店買一杯熱飲暖手。

「若水，想拜託你一件事。」同事雙手合十，「今年過年的輪班，你能不能代替我去？」

啪。  
江若水打開易開罐，喝了一口阿華田。  
今年過年，他難得不用輪班，已經排好假準備要帶父母去日本玩，但是同事這樣臨時拜託，卻讓他猶豫。

「我女朋友跟我吵很久，這次春節不陪她出國去玩，她一定會跟我分手。拜託啦，求求你，若水。」同事唉嘆幾聲，江若水頓時於心不忍，反正他的機票也還沒定，如果韓添佑的感情狀況已經到這麼緊急的話——

「嘖。」  
他聽見男人不耐煩的咂嘴聲，背部忽然感到一陣濕熱，他反射性站起來往後看，高大的男人手上拿著中杯熱美式，杯裡只剩半杯咖啡，杯蓋落在地上，男人的手掌和他的座位後方都是潑灑出來的液體。

「抱歉。」男人盯著他的臉，目光銳利，「我撞到你了。」

「沒關係沒關係。」他脫下公司外套，外套背面全是咖啡漬，男人不由分說地拿過他的外套，「我幫你洗吧。」

「呃，不用，這其實很好洗——」大概水洗一下就乾淨了，他今晚把外套晾在暖氣房內，應該明天就可以穿。

「我幫你洗。」男人很堅持，說話時仍盯著他，沒移開視線，目光迫人，江若水忍不住畏懼，他悄悄嚥了口唾液，「呃好。」

每一次都是這樣，他從來沒有成功拒絕過別人。

《心動》

「我這幾天很忙，如果你急著拿，明天到事務所一趟，我把外套留在櫃台。」

男人的話有種莫名的魄力，江若水不自主地答應。

隔日江若水不用值班，他如期前往事務所取回自己的外套。他忍不住好奇男人的背景，悄悄向櫃台打聽，才知道撞到他的男人是展銳鋒律師，負責多起民事案件，在司法界赫赫有名。

但這不是江若水驚奇的原因。  
引起他注意的是，展銳鋒是司法界的特例。他雙耳失聰，但能讀唇語，日常溝通不成問題。他開庭時獲准有特殊座位，大家必須配合面對鏡頭說話，他能以小螢幕閱讀每個人的唇語，照常打官司。

江若水穿上剛洗的外套，騎上摩托車，邊騎邊想，難怪昨夜男人說話時一直盯著他的臉，不只是職業病使然，還有不得不為的原因。

雖然失聰，卻選擇了一個需要大量專注力的行業，失去聽力，展銳鋒一定要比常人更加費心才能爬到這個位置。  
那麼一想，他不禁對展銳鋒的決心和能力感到佩服。

再一次碰面，是在同樣的便利商店。  
他夾起茶葉蛋放進塑膠袋，昏昏沉沉地排隊準備結帳。結完帳，他走到一旁的桌椅，就看見高大的背影，江若水微微側身，認出有些眼熟的側臉，男人單手支頰，桌邊擺著開封的鮮奶紙盒。

他走到男人身後，打算拍對方的肩，手要伸出的一刻，男人正好轉過身來，看到他的表情毫無意外。

「有事？」展銳鋒問，目光從他的眼下移到他的唇。

「打招呼。」江若水刻意咬字清楚。他比展銳鋒矮一些，從上往下看，他忽然發現展銳鋒的眼睫毛很長，削弱男人銳利的目光。

展銳鋒挑起眉梢，眨了幾次眼，江若水無法不去注意男人纖長濃密的睫毛，在眼皮上如蝴蝶展翅，他忍不住多看幾眼，展銳鋒忽然笑出聲來，聲音低沉悅耳，笑容頓時軟化他的表情，江若水怔怔望他，心跳忽然加快一拍，心臟狠狠撞在胸口上。

男人瞬間收起笑容。「你的茶葉蛋冷了。」他說。

《牽手》

江若水坐在展銳鋒對面，吃掉那顆茶葉蛋。

「你剛下班？」展銳鋒盯著他的唇問。

「對啊。」江若水漫不經心地回答，悄悄觀察男人的眼睫毛。

「上次那個同事，還有找你嗎？」展銳鋒又問。

「什麼同事？」江若水一頓，回想兩人的初見，「你說添佑吧，還沒。他這段時間被調去支援別的廠區，我們還沒見到面。」

展銳鋒點點頭，「你平常加班到這時間，過年也是一樣？」

「對，我們是輪班的。」江若水特意放慢說話速度，「通常過年的班表是抽籤決定，今年我沒有排班。」

「以前呢？」展銳鋒的追問頗有幾分平日出庭的架式。

「最開始是填志願，都是我去的。後來主管覺得這樣不好，才開始抽籤。不過也沒有差很多。」江若水微微笑道，「很多人會找我調班。」

「人太好了。」展銳鋒拿起鮮奶紙盒，以盒就口。他喝完了剩下的鮮奶，舌頭舔過上下唇瓣，江若水等他重新將注意力放在自己身上，才問：「你都喝鮮奶？」

「營養。」展銳鋒簡短地回答，又說：「你那同事不見得真的有事，有些事不要隨便答應。」

「他說不陪他女朋友出去玩，他女朋友要跟他分手，這樣很嚴重了吧？」江若水無所謂地聳肩轉而問道：「你上次還喝咖啡，是因為還有案子要忙？」

「有事。」展銳鋒砸嘴道，「年假很寶貴，不要隨便送給別人。」

「喔。」江若水應了一聲，又覺得奇怪，「感覺你很在意年假？」他小心翼翼地問：「你沒有休嗎？」

「有。」展銳鋒乾脆地結束話題。

「喔。」江若水碰了個軟釘子，沒敢接話。

展銳鋒站起來，「工作辛苦了，下次見吧。」

江若水在便利商店蹲點三週，終於找到展銳鋒出現便利商店的規律。

他如果周一出現，周四就會出現：如果他週二出現，周五也會出現；如果他周三才出現，那其他天都不會出現。

展銳鋒出現的時間接近半夜，和江若水輪班的時間差不多，每一次，展銳鋒都會坐在靠角落的那張桌子，買紙盒鮮奶來喝，江若水便會買顆茶葉蛋坐到他對面，跟他聊天。

「所以你什麼時候才需要買咖啡？加班？」江若水終於忍不住疑惑問道，「那麼晚還要加班？」

「救人的時候。」展銳鋒一本正經地回答。

江若水忍不住笑出來，沒想到嚴肅的展銳鋒也會開玩笑，「救什麼人？」

「迷途的羔羊。」

江若水又被逗笑，「怎麼救？」

「若水！」一聲叫喚讓江若水回過頭，展銳鋒順著他的視線轉頭，看見韓添佑向他們揮手。

「嗨。」江若水起身迎接剛下班的同事，「你調回來啦？」

「超累，水深火熱。」韓添佑一手拿著關東煮走到他身側，「你朋友？」

「對。」江若水點頭，介紹道：「展律師，他在前面路口的事務所工作。」他又轉向展銳鋒，放慢語速，「韓—添—佑，這是我同事。」

「需要這麼鄭重地唸嗎？」韓添佑咧開嘴角，向展銳鋒伸手，「你好。」

「你好。」展銳鋒跟著起身，他盯著韓添佑的臉，同時伸手。他的目光太銳利，韓添佑有些尷尬，他匆匆與展銳鋒相握後，便轉向江若水，「我之前問你過年排班的事，你考慮得怎麼樣？」

「那個，」江若水正要答應，展銳鋒忽然插嘴道：「他沒空，他要陪我過年。」

兩人頓時詫異地望他，韓添佑下意識地問：「為什麼？」

展銳鋒伸手去握江若水的手，「跟你女朋友叫你陪她過年是一樣的意思。」

氣氛有五秒的尷尬。

「啊，那個，我，」韓添佑的嘴巴開開闔闔，「不好意思打擾了。」他匆匆拿著關東煮走出便利商店。

韓添佑一轉身，展銳鋒便撤開手，江若水呆愣地望他，「你剛剛——」

「在救人。」展銳鋒慢悠悠地喝掉最後一口鮮奶，站起身穿上外套，「不要隨便答應別人換班，你是要陪我過年。」

江若水還在狀況外，他眼睜睜看著男人離開，好半晌，那句「跟你女朋友叫你陪她過年是一樣的意思。」才撞進腦子裡。

展銳鋒說的是什麼意思？

『在救人。』低沉的嗓音無預警竄出腦海，江若水垂下腦袋，熱燙的額頭磕上冰冷的塑膠桌面。

那種無法捉摸又陌生的情感讓他無所適從，有點像最初聽見男人的笑聲一樣，心跳失序，體溫驟升，慌亂卻不明所以。

《擁抱》

再見到展銳鋒是一個月後的事。  
男人坐在同樣的位置，桌邊擺著鮮奶紙盒，眉眼低垂。

江若水隱在展銳鋒身後的架旁站了一會，不知道要不要過去。但是展銳鋒看起來真的很累，周身都是疲憊的氣息。

江若水想上前去擁抱他。

他悄悄走到展銳鋒身後，在伸手搭上對方的肩之前，展銳鋒已經轉過身來，「終於來了。」

「什麼？」江若水疑惑地望他，「你在等我嗎？」

「不是你在等我嗎？」展銳鋒反問道。他站起身，輕輕抱了一下江若水，「好久不見。」

「想念你。」江若水貼在對方聽不見的耳朵輕聲說，趁機收緊手臂，身體相觸的瞬間，他再次感覺到心跳失序，慾望被無端加成。他想碰觸展銳鋒，也想被對方碰觸，無論是身體的哪一個地方都好。

《約會》 

「我如果說，我很想念你，你會相信嗎？」分開之後，江若水坐到展銳鋒對面，盯著男人的臉，一字一句地說。

「會。」展銳鋒扯開嘴角，「我會相信。」

「你真的要陪我過年？」江若水懷疑地問。「你不用陪父母嗎？」

「要。如果你需要的話，我們可以約個時間吃飯。」展銳鋒呼出一口氣，像放下重擔，眉眼之間都是輕鬆。

江若水笑了一聲，「這樣算約會嗎？」

「那要看你怎麼定義。」展銳鋒微微笑道，「我的約會分兩種，公事或私事。你在過年約我出門，那算私事。」

江若水停了一秒。好厲害的話術。  
他拐了彎說：「我沒和別人約過會，不知道怎麼分類。」

展銳鋒喝了一口鮮奶，沒答話。

江若水盯著男人垂下的長睫毛，忽然又萌生出想碰觸對方的慾望，他誠實道：「但是我想跟你約會，就算不是過年。」

他一說完才發現男人剛喝完牛奶，沒看向他，他懊惱了一秒，展銳鋒的讀脣術太高明，每次都讓他忘記對方失聰。

他深吸一口氣，耳後微微發熱，決定看著對方的眼睛再說一次。

展銳鋒忽然抬眼看他，扯唇微笑，「我有聽見。」

「啊？」江若水瞬間呆愣，「你有聽見？怎麼聽見？」

展銳鋒站起來，半傾過身，他伸出手按在江若水跳得飛快的心臟上，「你的心聲，我每次都有聽見。」

**Author's Note:**

> ─
> 
> 小設定：  
> 展銳鋒失聰，但能聽見別人的心聲，聽到的心聲和距離有關，就是一般人講話能聽見的距離。所以故事上有許多資訊，理論上失聰的展律師應該不知道，但是他知道。
> 
> 小時候上學，因為同學的心口不一吃了很多苦，回家和父母抱怨，全家才發現原來他是失聰的。  
> 可以讀心的秘密只有家人知道。
> 
> 讀唇語是不想誤會別人嘴巴講的意思。  
> 江若水是難得心口同步的人，而且告白很大聲。展律師表示，每次跟江若水相處都快要聾了。
> 
> 查了一下規定，不知道失聰能不能當律師，就算可以，實務也有困難。  
> 總之放個架空背景。


End file.
